


倒推法（CP：双白毛AL，生日贺，R18）

by Assassin_Luo



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo
Summary: 某个命运之轮旋转之前的平常午后。
Relationships: A-drei/L-elf (Kakumeiki Valvrave)





	倒推法（CP：双白毛AL，生日贺，R18）

**Author's Note:**

> ☆本文CP为双白毛，阿德莱伊X艾尔艾尔弗，请注意攻受。  
> ☆本文背景是动画之前，AL在特务机关任职期间，AL关系捏造。  
> ☆PWP，不适者慎入。
> 
> ★本文是送给亲友Patrisia的生日贺文。

午后短暂的休息时间，尊贵的“王子殿下”阿德莱伊沐浴着人造阳光走在多尔西亚联邦军特务机关宿舍的走廊上，心情有些雀跃又有些咬牙切齿，上午的机对机实战训练成绩他险些追平艾尔艾尔弗，而究其原因是他的对手今天发挥失常了。

“艾尔艾尔弗。”阿德莱伊走进宿舍，出乎意料地看到往常应该在训练室的舍友此刻正站在窗边，手里拿了一叠不知什么文件，“你今天怎么了？”

被叫到名字的人头也没回，“没怎么。”

“不要敷衍我。”阿德莱伊略有不满，走到艾尔艾尔弗的身后，看到后者自然而然地把手中的文件倒扣在身边的桌子上。

虚拟的阳光洒进房间，照在艾尔艾尔弗的半边身子上，白色的军装和利索的头发都被镀上一层淡淡的光晕。

王子站在离艾尔艾尔弗极近的位置，越过他的肩头向窗外看去，“最近总感觉你有什么事，但是今天尤其不对劲。”

艾尔艾尔弗转过身，正好和阿德莱伊面对面，彼此的呼吸从脸上拂过。

他平板地开口：“到时候你会知道的。”

阿德莱伊沉默了两秒，妥协一般地轻轻吻上艾尔艾尔弗的唇：“你什么时候能停下你那脑内演算……”

话的尾音模糊在两人的唇间，艾尔艾尔弗半闭紫色的双眼，两手扶上阿德莱伊的腰。两厘米的身高差平时看不出区别，胸腹相贴时却使他不得不微微抬起头。

他感受着阿德莱伊的舌头顶入了自己的口腔，轻轻地在他的舌尖上研磨，直至自己也勾起舌尖回应对方。

王子在艾尔艾尔弗口中搜刮一圈，然后微微抬头，若即若离地没了动作。

于是后者心领神会地吻了他的嘴角，舌尖舔过下唇、撬开牙齿，呼吸变得绵密起来。

阿德莱伊扶住艾尔艾尔弗的肩往旁边一带，正好避过窗口，靠在墙边。

咔嗒一声，他解开了后者武装带的搭扣。

本来特务团的宿舍不该有奢侈的两人间，可阿德莱伊的身份——尽管早已没落——却给他在无关紧要的地方带来了微妙的特权。至于室友，也是“王子殿下”自己挑选的。这种得天独厚的外部条件不知何时酝酿出阿德莱伊和他的室友之间不可言说的秘密，而他们至今也没有暴露也不知道是谁的功劳。

艾尔艾尔弗在亲吻的间隙敛眼看了看自己身前那只不属于自己的手，“我30分钟后还要去见凯恩中佐……”

“那就……只脱外衣吧……”阿德莱伊从他衬衣下摆摸进去，手掌停在了后腰的位置上，一边蜻蜓点水地吻着他。

艾尔艾尔弗没有反对，低头开始解自己的纽扣。

两人利索地脱掉军服外套丢在桌子上，只剩一件贴身的浅色衬衣。

阿德莱伊一边解艾尔艾尔弗的腰带，一边凑过去和他耳鬓厮磨，却并不吻在皮肤上。为了避免麻烦他们一直默契地不在危险的地方留下痕迹。

艾尔艾尔弗解开对方的腰带朝自己拉，王子的腰被顺势往前带了一把，两人紧紧贴在一起。他们感受着彼此腿间的欲望，动作中带上了急切。

艾尔艾尔弗的手摸索着，顺着阿德莱伊的腰一路向下，终于探进他的裤子，抚上了有些抬头的欲望。

王子在艾尔艾尔弗耳边呼出一口热气，极近的喘息撩得他半边大脑都有些过电的感觉，清晰冷静的理性终于被动摇。

阿德莱伊稍稍起身，一手手掌磨蹭着艾尔艾尔弗的后颈，另一手慢慢脱下了他的裤子。

后者应付着王子的上下其手，一边伸手拽上了一半窗帘。

阿德莱伊掌住艾尔艾尔弗的要害，用食指顺着手中欲望的形状轻轻描摹。听到耳边传来一声轻轻的喟叹，他顺势抚到顶端，只用指尖在最要命的地方轻点摩挲，感觉到对方明显硬起来了。

艾尔艾尔弗双手扶在阿德莱伊肩头，本以为阿德莱伊还要再吊他一会，谁知下一秒，王子一把握住他上下摩擦起来。

“啊。”突然的刺激让艾尔艾尔弗发出一个短暂的音节，然后他又立刻闭上了嘴，只用鼻子发出急促的呼吸。

阿德莱伊也脱了裤子，一只手从对方的衣摆摸进去，一只手掌住两人的欲望来回摩擦。他微微闭上双眼，感觉到火热之间自己也硬得不成样子。

他伸出拇指抵住艾尔艾尔弗顶端的小孔，轻轻一转，听见对面发出一声短促的吸气声。他嘴角一弯，却不再折磨对方，又用手掌包住两人的欲望上下撸了两把。同时他另一只手也一直没闲着，搜索到艾尔艾尔弗的胸前，在小小的凸起上揉捏起来。

艾尔艾尔弗揽住王子，把头靠在他肩上，闻见一股洗发水的芳香顺着热力扩散开来。他一手从背后撩起对方及肩的白发，在靠近发际的后颈种下一颗草莓。

“……”

“什么？”阿德莱伊心猿意马地感受着艾尔艾尔弗开始凌乱的气息，听见对方靠着自己说了句什么，但过于含糊实在没听清。

“……快点。”

今天的艾尔艾尔弗果然还是与往常不太一样。漂浮在欲望之上的仅存的一点理智这样告诉阿德莱伊。可即便是这样又有什么关系，到时候他会说的，阿德莱伊相信他。

暂时放开艾尔艾尔弗，阿德莱伊从桌边的抽屉里拽出一瓶毫不起眼的润肤露，然后打开瓶盖倒出了透明的液体。

“就这样行吗？”他犹豫了一秒，站着的体位会给承受方带来更大的负担，更何况等一下艾尔艾尔弗还要收拾成什么都没发生过的样子去见那个目光如炬的上司。

艾尔艾尔弗在混乱中顿了一下，然后放开搭在阿德莱伊腰上的手，转了个身，顺便把裤子连带靴子整个脱掉甩飞到床上。

下半身没了束缚，阿德莱伊沾满润滑剂的中指轻松地顺着臀缝划过，潜入了看不到的阴影里。

艾尔艾尔弗腰臀的曲线非常漂亮，平日里在军服的掩盖下实在看不出来，而这等美景阿德莱伊非但可以近距离观赏，还能亲手触碰。

他一手摩挲着艾尔艾尔弗的后腰，磨磨蹭蹭地绕到身前，又握住了对方的欲望；另一手中指指尖试探着挤进他的小穴，然后停了下来。

阿德莱伊体贴地等到艾尔艾尔弗一瞬间的僵直慢慢平复过后，又试着把中指往里送了送。

“呃。”

毕竟不是第一次了，阿德莱伊顺利地塞进了整根手指，随后又加进了食指。

艾尔艾尔弗两手撑在墙上，正努力放松自己。身上已经冒出一层薄汗，为了转移注意力，他的视线飘忽着落在了自己的下身。从他的角度看过去，阿德莱伊的手正包裹着自己的欲望，时而摩挲，时而轻弹，细密的快感撩动着他的神经。

明明就是自己最敏感的地方，掌握了开关的人却不是自己，这一瞬间的认知让艾尔艾尔弗有些失控，他微微向前挺胯，想要配合阿德莱伊抚摸他的节奏。

察觉到身前人并无不适，王子也已经送进了三根手指，润滑剂被涂抹在小穴里，还有一些沥沥拉拉地顺着他的手指流出来，挂在他的指节上。

慢慢地抽插手指，艾尔艾尔弗甚至能感觉到阿德莱伊关节上的粗糙。长期手握刀枪使他们食指指腹和手掌上都长出一层老茧，当这层实在不算什么的厚皮抵在只有一层薄膜的小穴里时，质感一下子被突出了十几倍。

王子的手指在划过某个区域的时候，艾尔艾尔弗明显一缩，连喉咙里也溢出了模糊的呻吟，于是他知道，自己找对地方了。

感觉艾尔艾尔弗终于不再难受，王子抽出了手。又是一阵悉悉索索，阿德莱伊把润滑剂抹在自己的欲望上。

不消一秒，艾尔艾尔弗感觉到不同于手指的东西抵住了自己。

“我要进去了。”阿德莱伊声音变得黯哑，一手继续抚慰艾尔艾尔弗的前端，一手扶住了自己的欲望。

紧接着对方的预告，艾尔艾尔弗只盯着握住自己欲望的手，感觉到王子的东西慢慢进入了自己。

屏住呼吸，阿德莱伊把注意力都放在艾尔艾尔弗的反应上，抚慰他欲望的手打着旋撸动得更加频繁。

“呃……”王子一寸一寸地进入，艾尔艾尔弗被前后夹击的刺激打得有点应接不暇。他松开一只扶墙的手，情不自禁地想要解放自己，可王子依旧不依不饶地撩拨着他，他只能合在王子握住他要害的手上，却又有些无所适从。

艾尔艾尔弗欲望的顶端有着丝绸一般的触感，阿德莱伊手掌一翻，四指与他相扣，拇指轻轻抵住前端小孔，前后带动起来。与此同时，艾尔艾尔弗能清晰地感觉到，身体里的硬物动起来了。

“呼……哈啊……”

阿德莱伊慢慢地抽动着，为了确保不出意外他不得不以强大的自制力克制着自己的力道。有时候他甚至觉得前期的这个过程不亚于特务团的疼痛耐受训练——只是他现在需要忍耐的是比疼痛更加磨人的欲望。

艾尔艾尔弗尽量打开自己的双腿，放松身体，感觉到身后阿德莱伊的另一只手臂环过自己的腰，最后缠在胯边肆意抚摸。

阿德莱伊紧紧贴着艾尔艾尔弗的背，微微向前弯腰的动作让后者的脊椎凸显出来，即使透过单薄的衬衣也能感觉到规则的骨骼走向。他额头上的汗顺着眉眼流下来，顺着鼻翼垂到鼻尖，然后随着他晃荡的动作滴进艾尔艾尔弗的后颈，伴随着仿佛要燃烧起来的温度。

终于在某次顶弄之间艾尔艾尔弗顾不得隐忍，短促的呼声脱口而出。

“啊……”明显感觉到身前人的情动，阿德莱伊眼神一黯，一把抱住艾尔艾尔弗的腰，冲着刚刚触碰到的地方发起突然袭击，又狠又准地抽动起来。

“阿德、阿德莱伊……”即便有所准备也还是被突然袭来的猛烈快感拍昏了头，艾尔艾尔弗感觉自己的身体被身后的人从内部打开，被探入到深不可及的地方，甚至往常连自己都不曾留意到的器官此刻也突然被感知，“啊……嗯……”

阿德莱伊并不答话，只用自己的头抵在艾尔艾尔弗的肩头，不发一语地动作着，时深时浅地朝艾尔艾尔弗发动进攻。

润滑剂从两人连接的地方被带出来，黏腻地沾满了他们的下身，在王子撞击艾尔艾尔弗的时候发出了啪啪的水声，混合着二人越发凌乱的喘息声让不大的宿舍里充斥起暧昧的气息。

阿德莱伊紫色的双眼里倒映出艾尔艾尔弗的侧脸。这样的艾尔艾尔弗——闭了眼睛皱起眉头，微张的嘴里时不时吐出几声呻吟，间或夹杂着他的名字——只有自己能看见。

有那么一瞬间，王子希望怀里的人能彻底放弃那一如既往的理性和克制……不过也只有那么一瞬，他随即敛了神色。

“嗯……啊啊……”

随着阿德莱伊的律动，艾尔艾尔弗的意识变得飘忽，自己的欲望被对方牢牢掌握，内心最原始的悸动被撩拨被挑逗，身体的密码被解读……

“艾尔……艾尔……”阿德莱伊靠在艾尔艾尔弗的耳边，呢喃着对方的名字，差点含住他的耳垂，激情之中还记得不能留下痕迹，只能恨不解馋地用头使劲蹭了蹭他的白发。

艾尔艾尔弗配合着王子的节奏摆动腰部，随着身后人的动作越来越大，他不得不把握住自己火热的手撤回去，两手扶在墙上作为支撑。

“你……啊……你……慢点……”即便已经有过那么多次肌肤相亲，艾尔艾尔弗还是不习惯这种抛却理智的灭顶欲望。

阿德莱伊听从艾尔艾尔弗的指示放慢了节奏，他两手扶住身前人的胯，动作变得绵长，可细密的研磨简直腻死了人。不同于刚才的刺激，王子此刻如同身在云端，整个人都有些飘忽。

艾尔艾尔弗感觉到王子的欲望在自己身体里胀满，一来一回都拉长到了极限，他甚至能清晰地感受到王子的形状……耳边充斥着对方的私语，浑身上下都沾满了对方的气息。

他大口喘息着，承受着身后人的进攻，湛蓝的眼睛里鲜少地透着闪光，有汗水顺着脸颊流下来，汇集到下颚。

“……阿德莱伊……呃……”

仿佛回应一般，艾尔艾尔弗感到体内的东西忽然胀大。

“艾尔……”王子一把抱住他的腰，再次大力地抽动起来，一手不忘重新握住身前人的火热，配合着自己的节奏套弄，“艾尔艾尔弗……”

几乎有些不受克制的力道撞击着艾尔艾尔弗，可他的欲望却没有一点冷却，反而在阿德莱伊的带动下越来越兴奋。

“呃……你……”

阿德莱伊在艾尔艾尔弗就要攀上欲望的顶端时，忽然用拇指抵住了小孔，“等我……”

艾尔艾尔弗没有反抗，只更加压低了腰，用手肘撑在墙上。这样的动作方便了阿德莱伊，惹得后者越发亢奋。

“……艾尔弗……”不知是在呼喊对方的名字还是意有所指，阿德莱伊紧皱眉头，全身的感觉都集中在了一处，大力地冲击着艾尔艾尔弗。

“啊啊……”

感受到对方收紧的下身，阿德莱伊再也克制不住，把持着艾尔艾尔弗欲望的手一松，自己撤出了他的身体。

艾尔艾尔弗只觉得脑中白光一闪，自己的顶端喷出了一股白浊的同时身后也沾染上了同样的灼热。

一时间宿舍里只剩下两人激情过后的喘息。

很快平复了心情的艾尔艾尔弗草草检查了一下自己的情况，最终还是决定掐着时间到浴室洗个战斗澡，换件衣服。

阿德莱伊则稀松平常地收拾了墙边的狼藉和脱下来的衣服，然后在艾尔艾尔弗出来之后也去洗了个澡。等到他也收拾妥当走出浴室之后，宿舍里早没了艾尔艾尔弗的身影。

看看时间，正好30分钟。

阿德莱伊挑挑眉，然后看到桌子上原本倒扣的文件不见了，取而代之的是收拾整齐的他自己的备用军装。

走过去三两下换好，在门口顿了一下——他想了一秒还是没有去查找那份文件——然后开门径自走了。

多年以后，阿德莱伊想，如果那天他拉开抽屉看到了那份关于多尔西亚旧王党派的调查和王女的资料，是不是会改变他们的轨迹，是不是不用体会那样的背叛和分离……

－END－

2014年1月4日星期六 10：17


End file.
